The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device for increasing a sensing margin in a precharge operation.
In a memory access of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a word line is activated based on an active command and a row address, data of a memory cell connected to the word line is applied to a pair of bit lines as a micro voltage difference, and the micro voltage difference is sensed and amplified by a sense amplifier to a level that can be logically distinguished.